


The awkward valentine

by Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN, The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN/pseuds/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: It started out as a valentines or as Dean calls it unattached drifter Christmas, joke.  Sam dragged his older brother to the new gay bar that opened up down the street.  Oh I might have forgot one tiny detail.  They’re in Last Vegas!!  Yep Vegas baby.  After pounding away at drinks.  Sam and Dean find themselves chatting up a set of brothers.  Gabriel and Castiel Novak.  Everything’s fun and games until Dean wakes up the next morning with no memory of the night prior… Now black outs are common, as are hang overs. However.  There’s a man (Cas)  laying beside him,  passed out.  And Dean has a sliver wedding band on his finger…





	The awkward valentine

Baby’s engine purred loudly as the Winchester brothers drove down Las Vegas' roads. Night had fallen over the city that never sleeps. Bright lights caught their eyes, making them awe over the buildings. “I gotta say Sammy.” Dean broke the silence that had ridden the inside of the car. No music played, due to Deans broken tape deck. He began to drum on the steering wheel, as he continued his statement. “Coming here is the best idea you’ve had in a while.”

Sam looked up from his phones bright screen, and released a scoff at his older brother. He ignored the statement, and cleared his throat. “The motel should be coming up, it’ll be on your side.” Sams eyes fell back onto the screen.

As he swiped through Google pages, he found something that caught his eye. A slight grin washed over his face. “So get this… There’s a new bar that opened up right next to the motel… After we check in we should maybe check it out.. “ Sam rambled in his usual tone, ending his speech just as Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel.  
The older brother nodded wistfully, and cut the engine. “Sounds good Sammy! Let me hit the shower, you know freshen up and we'll get going. “

Sam replied with a nod, mimicking Dean as he slid out of the car. Dean proceeded to the trunk, to retrieve the black duffle bag containing his clothes.

Sam followed Dean inside the room, loosing himself in his thoughts.

Inside, Dean threw the bag onto the bed closest to the windows, then proceeded to the restroom. Sam fell back onto his own bed, closing his eyes for a moment.  
Dean gripped the rim of his pants, and tossed them aside. After removing his clothing, he reached into the bathtub to turn on the shower. .

Carefully, he climbed inside, he begun to lather his hair underneath the water. As he raised his head, he parted his lips slightly. Tonight was his favorite holiday… Well one of them. Valentines day. Also known as unattached drifter Christmas.

A day out of the year that its ten times easier to pick up a date. Although, he didn’t need much help. After he was done showering, he got redressed in fresh clothing.

Sam sat up, and stretched his arms. “You ready yet?” He asked, sliding his phone out of his pocket into his hands.  
"Yep!" Dean chirped, standing after pulling on his boots. "Let's go!" he called with a shit-eating grin.

The two headed out the door, locking it behind them and quickly heading to the place next door. They headed straight for the bar, ordering their drinks. Dean sat on a bar stool, spun round to observe the room. He watched two men enter the bar, one i particular catching his interest. He nudged his brother, nodding surreptitiously towards the pair.

Sam looked over, following his brothers gaze. He raised a eyebrow, and nodded. "The short one.. " He described terribly. A low chuckle escaped his lips. "They're drunk.... Oh oh!" He exclaimed, watching as the pair waded over to them slowly.

Sam turned to Dean, his grin still planted on his face.

"so what's a couple of guys like you doin' in a place like this?" Gabriel stepped up towards Sam, his right leg pressing against Sams crotch. Sams mouth went dry, his eyes found Gabriels.

  
Dean ignored his brother, focused on Cas’ bright blue angelic eyes. When Cas spoke, Dean didn’t know whether or not it was the booze. Or love at first sight.

 Cas took Deans hand, pulling him off the stool.. No words were spoken, as Cas lead him to the dance floor.  
Dean hesitantly allows Cas to drag him to the dance floor. Sam looks at him with a 'what's going on' glare. Dean holds up his arms as if to say 'I don't know' and before he knew it, Cas had him standing in the middle of the dance floor. The song playing in the background is Bruno Mar's Uptown Funk.

Within seconds, Cas is dancing around Dean in a circle mouthing the words "Saturday night, we in the spot, don't believe me just watch!" Dean watches Cas in disbelief. But as Cas continues to sway with the music, Dean finds himself giggling along with him and starts moving gently to the music. Cas giggles at Dean's small antics, but finds himself smiling. Sam and Gabe watch from the sidelines, downing another shot. They sure were pounding drinks down. After all it was Las Vegas, and that's what Vegas is all about, drinking, gambling and having fun so what the hell, might as well make the best out of it. Moments later, Dean comes up to the bar, downing two more shots, before dragging Cas back to the dance floor.

As the night goes on, Cas, Sam, Gabe and Dean keep downing shots and Sam and Gabe had even joined Dean and Cas on the dancefloor. Dean was surprised at Sam, because he had never seen him let go this much before and have fun and Cas was amazed at Gabe, he also had never seen him like this before. It was great to see their brothers being more sociable, being together really bought out their fun sides. The clock keeps ticking, at they down more shots, Dean suggests they go play a round of poker.

"Is that a good idea...?" Sam slurred to Dean. He was definitely drunk, and it didnt surprise Dean at all especially because of the amount of shots he downed.

"Course it's a good idea..." Dean replied, equally slurring with Sam.

Dean hung an arm around Cas's shoulders, and all 4 men made their way into the gaming room sitting down at a poker table, joining an already in progress game. They sat there for an hour and a half before Dean finally got bored playing poker, having a pile of chips in front of, approximately $10,000 worth of them.

Cas leans over to Dean whose beside him on the table, kissing his cheek softly before whispering in his ear "Babe, that's enough poker."

Dean agrees, bidding the croupier goodbye and thanks for the game before grabbing Cas's arm and getting up from the table heading back to the bar. Sam and Gabe had disappeared somewhere, probably back to wherever his and Cas's motel was. Cas and Dean continued to take shots and party the night away. It seemed to last forever. The flashing lights, the loud music, the drunk dancing and lots of making out all around them. It was all such a wonderful feeling to Dean and being with Cas just made it all feel better. Better than anything Dean had ever experienced. They were in for a hell of a night...

 

11am The Following Morning:

Dean wakes up, cracks open one eye, before taking a glance at the clock on the bedside table. The clock reads 11am in bright red. He groans as he rolls over but that's when he realizes he was in a bed. How'd he even get here? He couldn't remember even coming back to the hotel room last night. Forcing himself to sit up, allowing the blankets to fall from his chest, his head is pounding. Oh no, the dreaded hangover was making itself known. The thought of "How much did I have to drink last night.", ran through his head, but even thinking made his head hurt. He felt thirsty, and sick. Deciding he needed to get up to get some panadol and some coffee, he quickly brings his hand up to his face to wipe his eyes, he sees something that sends him for a head spin. A WEDDING RING! What the fuck! How did that happen! He examines his hand, looking at the small silver wedding band on this ring finger. Oh God. Head in his hands, he thinks as hard as he can to try and remember last nights events. But it's when he can't remember anything of last night he panics. What happened? What the fuck happened? At that moment, he heard a groan beside him in the bed. Oh god. Dean's face fell. Who had he gone to bed with? He took a peak beside him, and within seconds his face fell, mortified.

A man laid beside him in the bed, passed out, snoring somewhat loudly. As Dean looked over the sleeping man, all the facial features and looks made memories come flooding back to him.... a flashback of seeing Cas and his brother walked into the bar. He was in bed with Cas! Oh good lord... had he married Cas? Why are they in bed together? Dean groaned loudly

"Nooo...." he groaned before he fell back against the pillows.

Of course Dean's slightly dramatic movements had woken up Cas. Dean wanted to run from the room, just to avoid the confrontation he was more than likely about to have with Cas.

Cas shifted in the bed, the blankets rustling as he did. "Dean, what's going on?" Cas's voice, thick with sleep.

Dean thought Cas's just woken up voice sounded gorgeous, but he knocked those thoughts away quickly before clearing his throat. "Erm, nothing Cas. Everything is fine. Um... do you by any chance remember anything from last night?" Dean asked.

Dean was worried, did he really want to remember the events of last night. He has no recollection of what the hell happened last night. And not only did he wake up in bed with Cas, it had just occurred to him, he didn't know where Sam was either, he hadn't heard anything from him since he left the club last night.

Cas had been thinking hard. "Um, erm," he paused to cough, and to force himself into a sitting position, leaning himself against the bedhead, "Um... not really. But my head is pounding, so I assume we drank a lot of booze"

"Well, I don't know about you or anything. But I woke up with this," Dean held up his hand, showing Cas the silver wedding band, "Did we get married?"

"I guess we did..." Cas mumbled, also bringing his hand up from under the covers, finding a gold wedding band on his finger as well.

All of a sudden, Dean gets a flash back of last night, remembering what his drunk self and Cas got up too. He remembered standing in a chapel, listening to the minister say "Do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel Novak to be your husband?" Oh god, they had gotten married last night. He was kind of hoping it had been a prank almost. But looking at Cas laying beside him in the bed made his heart flutter? Cas with an 8am shadow, looking disheveled, his hair going in all different directions, and sleepy looking was the best thing he had seen in a long time. Dean was almost scared to admit he was in love with the blue eyed man...

"Well Cas, we definitely got married last night" Dean admitted, putting his head in his hands again, with a groan as his hangover made itself known once again.

"You seem upset...?" Cas said, frowning slightly. He didnt regret it, at all. But Dean seemed too and that kind of made Cas a little sad.

Dean sighed, maybe he was a bit upset, but it was more shock than anything, "I'm not upset Cas, I'm just shocked, maybe a bit since I don't even remember it happening, but I'm definitely not upset about it." Dean responded.

"Then you won't mind me doing this then?" Cas said softly.

Before Dean could say another word, Cas was leaning forward, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Dean fell into the kiss, it felt nice, made him tingle with love. At that moment Dean realized he was definitely head over heels for Cas. When Cas broke free, Dean's lips were tingling, needing more, but he found himself giggling when he noticed Cas panting.

Dean broke the silence, "I love you Castiel Novak."

"And I love you, Dean Winchester"

Suddenly Dean found himself in the mix of confusion. "Did we really get married without knowing each other?" He let out a belly laugh.

Cas shrugged, he replied with, "Stranger things have happened. And I guess getting married in Vegas isn't one of them." He smiled wide.

Dean chuckled, the lines around his eyes deepend. "Thats true.. But it was definitely a proposal to remember... "


End file.
